new school
by overlordpringerx
Summary: Douchebag during his first day of school. After stick of truth


It was a beatiful day iy a certain town in Colorado. The sun was shining and yet there was snow everywhere. A boy who had just moved to town about 5 days ago was getting ready for school. He had short black spiky hair, a scar crossing one of his eyes and wore a red shirt with a skull on it.

"Sweetie, are you ready?" His mother came through the door to look for him. Instead of answering though, he just picked up his backpack and left the house.

"Hey, new kid. Ready for school?" A boy about the same age with only little blonde hair on his head asked. His name was Butters. The new kid only nodded and raised his hand for a high five, which Butters gladly accepted. And with that they were of to the bus stop. There they met Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, the last one quickly getting punched by the new kid.

"Ow! What was THAT for?!" Cartman asked but got no answer.

"I'm liking the new kid more each day." Kyle said.

"Not just you Kyle." Stan replied. Finally the bus arrived and the kids got in.

* * *

Once class started everyone got to their seats, except for the new kid who was there for the first time.

"Oh, new kid sit over here!" Annie, a blonde girl who befriended him when he saved her from a bunch of bullies, called out for him patting the seat besides her. The new kid remained silent as always but did as he was told. Finally mr. Garrison entered the classroom.

"Alright children, can anybody read their homework out loud?"

A girl with long black hair raised her hand. "Oh, I can mr. Ga-"

"Buh. Buh, Wendy Testaburger, buh-" *pffft* a fart interrupted Cartman and everybody started laughing at him. What nobody knew was that the fart didnt come from fatass. Nobody except for 2 people.

"Wow. New kid, how did you do that? You just grabbed your fart and let it float towards Cartman before it exploded! It was totally disgusting, but amazing at the same time!" Annie, who had seen everything, whispered. The new kid only motioned her to shush and winked at her.

* * *

During recess, the new kid had joined Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters.

"Hey, new kid. Any idea what we should play today?" Butters asked.

The new kid gave an answer... In form of a punch to Cartman's face.

"That game seems like fun. But we need more people. Hey Craig, Clyde! Wanna play pound Cartman?! The rules are very simple: pound Cartman!" Stan said. Naturally those two agreed and the game was on.

"This is for throwing me of my own treehouse, dickcheese." Clyde said.

After 5 minutes of everybody playing the best game ever, they eventually grew tired. And Cartman was on his way to a hospital.

"So, what should we do now?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I gotta go and play with Wendy. New kid you better come too. She said she wanted to talk to you. But you better not try anything funny." Stan warned, and guided the new kid to follow him. Finally, they met Wendy, and, surprisingly, Annie, who was crying and had a blue eye, as if she had been hit.

"What happenned?" Stan asked shocked.

"Well, some older girls came and took Annie's doll. Then they broke it, and hit Annie in the face. New kid, I know what you did during class, so I wanted to say thanks. But right now I need to ask you something. Could you please deal with those bullies? They went that way." Wendy explained. The new kid immediately ran in the direction Wendy was pointing and found the bullies in no time.

"Hey, look it's that boy from that other time." 1 girl said.

"You will get it this time!" Another one said.

5 minutes later 3 older girls were laying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ow. I think we better not mess with him or his friends again."

"Agreed."

The new kid, who had a few bruises took a picture and returned to where Annie was. Seeing the picture, cheered her up a little.

"Well, at least now they will leave me alone, I guess. I just wished they hadn't broken my doll." Annie took out her Justin Bieber doll, which seemed fine except for the fact that the arm was missing. The new kid just took a good look at it and took something from his pocket he had taken from the bullies during the fight.

"Oh, my god! It's the arm! Thank you! Now I can ask my mom to fix it at home!" The blonde cheered happily and gave the boy, much to his shock a kiss on the cheek. This time, the reason for the new kid's silence was pure surprise.

"Well see ya!" Annie and Stan, who had been watching the whole time just smiled as Annie left the scene.

* * *

Once school ended, the new kid made sure to get to the bus as soon as possible. When he finally arrived at the front door to his house, he waved goodbye to his by now best friend Butters.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was your first day of school?" The boy's mother greeted him. The only replie she got was a smile, but that was more than enough for her. The boy went up towards his room and thought about all that happenned today. Boy, living here is gonna be so much fun.


End file.
